Maeve
Matilda is a character in Dragon Quest VII. History Matilda is the sister of Rex, for whom the town of Rexwood is named. When she was young, monsters attacked the town. As an able warrior, he decided to fight back against the monsters. The plan was that he would be the first in a wave of attacks from the village. However, when the time came to fight, none of the villagers could summon their courage to help Rex. Because of this, Rex continued fighting the monsters, waiting for reinforcements that never came. When the monsters were defeated, Rex returned bloodied and died soon after. Matilda, fueled by grief and told by an evil voice, grew bitter at the villagers cowardice. She began to resent them and then turned into a monster. Sometime before the party arrives in Rexwood, Matilda steals all the women and orders them to destroy their town or they would never see the women again. Hank tries to bring the women back but is defeated. Matilda, seeing Patrick, Hank's son, elects to bring the fallen warrior back to Rexwood. Synopsis She first meets the party at the forest outside of Rexwood. She offers weeds to some nearby graves because she had no flowers to offer. Maribel gives her some flower seeds and, moved by her kindness, Matilda escorts them to the town, but slips away quietly just as they arrive. She meets them again at the entrance to Colorstone Mines. The party tells her why they have come to the mines and asks her to help them find a Green Orb. She declines to help them. However, as soon as the party finds a Green Colorstone, Matilda returns and helps the party obtain a piece of the colorstone. At the same time, gives them a wooden doll. She says that it is a memento of his brother, but she doesn't need it anymore. She is last seen in Rexwood Tower where she reveals that she is a monster. She tells the party that only her death will bring back the women of Rexwood. The party defeats her. The party will have two choices. They can let Hank slay her or protect her from Hank. Either way, she will inform the party on how to return to their own time. After conveying that information, she dies. As A Temporary Party Member Matilda joins the party temporarily. Her regular attack does 30 HP. Her Drakslash does the same amount of damage due to the lack of Dragon type monsters in Rexwood. She can also use BoltSlash which does 40 HP. Finally, she can use Heal which can heal one party member 30 HP. As A Boss *The party fights Matilda in Rexwood Tower. She has about 200-250 HP. However, she does not attack at all. Matilda will either parry, use StrongD which causes all attacks to do 1-2 HP damage, or watch. The party should attack without fear of reprisal. After several turns, Matilda will be defeated. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters Category:Bosses Category:Temporary Party Members